Remnant's Alien N Builder
by EthanOtaku
Summary: Okay, three worlds, Ben 10, Rwby,, and Generator Rex, inspired by many fics but mostly RWBY: Heroes United. Credit goes to original writers.
1. AN Chapter

**I decided fuck it and went to write a Ben 10, Generator Rex, RWBY fic to work on when i Feel Writer's Block. Also, if you want to do a reaction fic let me know, I really want to see how you write and see how you improve.**

**It makes me happy to see people write their feelings into literature, Except MLP fic writers. You can go burn in hell for All i care.**

**As for why.**

**I think you know why.**

**()**

**This Ben will have his Necrofriggian Children join him later.**

**Also I will be including Omni-Enhanced Aliens from the reboot along with the new aliens (except Humongasaur cuz he cool) with a bit of my own cuz the Reboot gave a Cool concept reminescent of the Biomnimatrix.**

**I never got a Chance to watch Gen Rex but i Do know of the characters thanks to a Fic called Heroes United by ****Toy2711 (plz support) and DarthSparta (plz also Support).**

**If you have a good source for Generator Rex Please let me know, i only got youtube and that is just clips. I only watched Heroes United.**

**Anyway without further aduo lets begin.**

**Enjoy reading my Shit writing.**


	2. Prologue

Earth.

In all honesty. A complete Trouble Magnet ready to collapse till Ben 10 Arrived.

A Boy who honestly thought he was in for a VERY boring summer vacation. But that changed when he got the Omnitrix.

Since then it, its been weird, but fun.

Its been a peaceful Year for Ben. He honestly was contemplating doing a crime just to alleviate his boredom when he realized that he hung out with Kevin too much.

"Ah crap. Hmm, wonder what the Frigian children are doing? Might visit them." He said to himself as he ate his Chili Nacho Fries.

"No need mister Tennison." A british voice sounded out.

"Hey Paradox. Nother time related mission? Or literally anything else that can cure boredom? Because i actually thought about doing a crime myself i was so damn bored." Ben says.

He is now seen in a green jacket with a white stripe down his left arm with a black shirt sporting green trim, a thin strip of vreen save for the 10 logo in white on a green circle on his chest, a pair of dark brown Cargo Pants and a pair of black combat boots with Green laces.

His hair was a little Shaggier than Usual and he wore a Gauntlet like item with a Light Forest Green Hourglass symbol and White trim on the back and front. His coat also was much longer and reached the middle of his upper legs.

That device is the Ultimatum Omnimatrix Mark 2. Or Ultimatrix Mk 2. This allows the user to transform into 1,000,910 Alien Life forms, Temporarly Enchance normal forms with OmniEnhancement courtesy of the Fulmunia DNA, or Go All Out with going Ultimate exclusive to Mach 1 and 2, and modified with the more Slapping instead of pushing Approach for Ben. It also gives out backwards Ring Unit Matrixes or Unitrixes for Allies to transform into ONE Alien. Most of these Aliens are exempt from the Ring to ensure safety.

This was made by Azmuth, the creator of the original Matrix and a Galvan, for Ben Specifically to continue his work as a Hero. The OmniEnhancement from Ben himself after meeting an Alternate self who could do the same after a few misshaps with the Ultimatrix 1.

"No Ben, but you are needed in a New universe to help it for hopefully. For even I can't see the future of it sadly. This worries me." Paradox says. (Think Omniverse Attire but put the guantlet on both hands and add a sideways Hourglass window showing whatever is in Atomix but colored Blue on the backhands.)

'Thats bad. If he doesn't know then this couldn't end well. Damn my curse.'

"I see. I'll be careful. Knowing my luck though it might backfire."

"Just don't try to fight against the Universe. It works in mysterious ways. So now I must take my leave." Paradox says before taking out a Pocket watch and disappearing in a Blue Flash.

"Oh man. I better prepare then and head out with Gwen and Kevin tomorrow." Ben says.

"_Unstable Dimensional rift detected! Location: Bellwood, Central Park. 10 miles upwards._" U.M.2 said instead.

"Or do this right now!" Ben says as he dials in an old favorite.

He Slams his Core down and feels his body morph into a Reptile like form. Before the Green flash subsides he is enchased in Rock like armor and his feet a replaced by Wheels of pure blue plasma electricity. His Vambraces gains two side blades that reach about two feet. His tail gains segments of Rock armor with Blue energy and a long Plasma blade at the end. His head is obscured by a screen that shows his expressions through the blue Electricity.

"XLR8!" He yells. He speeds through the city with his already Further enhanched speed to get to the location in seconds. He slaps the Omnitrix Dial to turn into a more Flying type alien. (OC Alien incoming)

This alien had Dragon like wings and a Red Scheme to it. On its body for clothing was a Egyptian Pharaoh neck item connected to a hood with the Ultimatric symbol in the middle and covered in Mummy wraps that have been weaved and ends at the waist and Egyptian Vambraces. Its lower body was non existant save for the red and black striped Tail just barely touching the Ground. It had a holden end on it with a tip full of poision and could morph into a Scorpion Claw to shoot out spikes or stinger. It can also rattle like a rattle like a Rattlesnake.

Its hands had three fingers, with each of them ending in a Sharp pointed black claw.

The wings, when not in use, could wrap around the body much like a Necrofriggian. And had a Beautiful pattern on the back of it's wings. It had its mouth covered with the Helmet but the three Black horns could be seen with the green Menacing Eyes. Only small clouds of smoke could be seen when breathing. (For stature think omniverse Big Chill)

This Readers is a Necropharaon. A being similar to the Necrofriggian but live in a Desert like planet. It can turn intangible, control Sand itself, use fire, send Scarab like Companions to overwelm their enemies, poison its foes, and Use hidden Wraps in the Vambraces to wrap its victims. Or spit golden Thorns filled with Venom.

"Phaer!" Ben's voice was haunting and had three echoes to it. He releases his wings and flies into the portal above.

As he went through the portal he could feel himself blackout and everthing was black.

**And scene.**

**What do you think of the chapter, and how i tackled the Omni-Enhancements, and the new Alien.**

**I decided to redesign Ben to make him unique to the story. Let me know your opinion.**

**Expect more Ben 10 Redesigned Characters.**

**And yes Necropharaons are Asexual. So expect a baby Necropharaon joining the Necrofriggian children.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	3. Ch 1: Arrival

How long was it?

How long was it till Ben woke up in the Emerald forest?

Well he's awake now.

"How long was I out?" Ben asked no one in particular.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a giant forest. After endlessly walking for what looked like Hours he soon found a river of freshwater with an odd formation of aqua Blue crystals.

"_Natural Elemental Propellent formation found. Forming appropriate DNA Conduit. Fullmunia._" UM2 says. The Hourglass turns purple and becomes a diamond as a Hardlight outline of a handle forms and Rocks formed in it with Blue Energy flowing as a Handguard and a gem on the Pommel. The UM2 procuces a Claw on a mechanical Tentacle that begins to extract the crystals in the water and absorb them into a small Gem. Once it finishes the gem is placed on the top of the handle. A whip cord made of WATER then forms before losing its structure and falling apart.

"_Final Component unavailable till later date. Use Code 0682 when final Component is available._" The UM2 finishes before everything goes back into its Guantlet. Leaving the odd item in Ben's Hand.

"Well this is new. Guess that Omni Enhancement feature did more than Enhance my aliens." Ben says.

He stuffs it in a Dimensional Pocket Cube in his belt and drinks some water from the stream. After another minute A Growl Sounds out making Ben put his hand over the UM2 on instinct.

Lo and behold a giant Black wolf with a bone mask and Bony spikes on its body.

Ben was amazed by the sight until it slashed at him. He quickly slammed the core and was engulfed in a Green Flash bright enough to stop the Beowolf from attacking.

As the flash faded in Ben's place was a Orange bipedal Dinosaur like alien. It wore cargo pants and had a tail with a blunt Anklyosaurus like tail end. It had impressive physique and wore a green and white belt with the UM2 symbol as the buckle. It also wore a White sleevelrs top with black trim and a Single Stripe on the front. on its head was a Trident head on a stone helmet with stone vambraces. In place of his four fingered hands was a Blue Electric Plasma fist connected to the vambraces.

"HUMONGOSAUR!" Ben yells.

The Beowolf seems to know that it wont get him by himself and howls in the air calling its Brethren.

Soon enough a pack is behind it making Ben use his form's power to grow and punched away a wave of them. He spun his tail and crushed a few more while cracking and uprooting a few Trees.

He then clapped his hands creating a wave of electricity that instantly killed the rest of the Beowolves.

The only challenge came when a Giant Similar Looking Elephant the same size as him (he is now normal size) charged him.

He had to break its tusks off and punch it to death. Soon enough he finished and The UM2 was in Recharge Mode.

Ten minutes later and a bit more Ben was about to rest for a bit.

"Hopefully I can get some rest for a bit." Ben says to himself.

But the universe said FUCK NO!

As the scream of some girls made Ben run towards her on instinct.

As he ran he dialed up a Speedster Alien and slammed the core.

In his place was a blue cat like alien covered in blue fur. He wore a Green and black shirt. He also wore a Scarf reaching his middle of his back with cargo shorts and Guaze wrapping around his arms, legs, feet, and hands.

On his right elbow is a Band with the Ultramatrix Symbol. Similar to Wildmutt's.

A bright blue beacon of light is seen as rocks surround his feet, head, and back. Giant blue plasma Spikes jut out from the Armor as his feet were covered in the Blue Plasma.

"Fasttrack!" He yells as Electricity engulfs him as he runs through the Forest.

Meanwhile the origin of the Scream was from a Girl running from a Pack of Ursai. She herself had been running for quite a while despite her stamina (NO! NO! BAD PERVERTS! BACK YOU SINNERS! You'll get your chance.)

But considering she doesn't have a Weapon running will do!

Meanwhile Ben was busy imitating a Blue Blur with his new abilities.

As he was busy with the Grimm he managed to see that they were Chasing a Girl and he quickly ran to her.

"Hey kid, Need some help?" Ben asks whilst grabbing her and doing a 180 heel turn and spin dashing through the rest of the Grimm. Stopping at a abandoned water wheel house.

His Stone armor is now gone. Except for his boots and they still are Crumbling.

"Okay, *pant, fastest i went as Omni-Enhanced Fasttrack. *Pant* Worth it still." Ben says.

"W-who are you?" The girl asks.

Now that Ben has a Good look at her face. He noticed that she wasn't human. In fact she had Brown Rabbit Ears atop her head. Along with Human Ears. She had an English Accent to her and more a slightly dirty Brown Dress reaching her lower legs and dress shoes. Her hand held a vintage Brown and Gold Camera (it is not her weapon, but will mechashift into a Telescope, binoculars, or a Hybrid of all three.).

"When in this Form i am usually known as Fasttrack." Ben explains. He then slaps the UM2 Symbol and reverts back to Ben.

"But you may call me me Ben." He says. He then noticed that his boots got a Blue underside to them. They soon turned green though and glowed in his shadow.

It took about a minute to comprehend what happened and to her credit. Velvet didn't freak out as much as Ben Thought she would.

"What?!" She asked.

(Time skip. A bit of backstory too to fill in some gaps.)

If you have Questions here i wil post a QA Chapter after this.

Q: how do the rings work?

A: they alow the user to turn into an Alien Ben Chooses while giving them access to a tiny Fraction of that alien's power passively. Like if your Alien was of a Tetramand, you gain a small boost in strength. Effects varie and I use a Die cube to determine the passive effect.

(End of time skip)

"So you are from another universe? And that Guantlet can turn you into a million different Aliens?" Velvet asks. "Yep. I actually remember going to a universe Parallel to my own with my place as superhero was taken by a Boy who could use microscopic machines to create weapons and fight creatures or Humans Blinded by Power. I myself fight Aliens trying to invade Earth, racist humans trying to kick out aliens that mean no harm, and also go to school while drinking smoothies and eating Chili Nacho Fries. So how was your Saturday?" Ben explained.

"So why are you here?" Velvet asks.

"In all honesty i just jumped in because i wanted to see if this world might crossover into my world. Well thats one of my theories anyway. Since my freind named Paradox said he couldn't see the future in this universe, and he controls time itself, it worries me. If a man can't see the future of this world then i should take it upon myself to save this world from a terrible fate. Never will i let others suffer if i had the opportunity to help those in need."

Ben beamed with confidence.

And Velvet was in awe of that.

"So why were you out here anyway?" Ben asked.

"Birdwatching, and just enjoying some me time. But what about you? You don't have a place to live at."

Ben was about to answer when he remembered he just jumped into the dimensional rift without preparing.

"Oh, crap."

**And scene.**

**As stated if you have Questions for this fic and any other fics i have please tell. I'll post a chapter full of respective Questions Answers.**

**If you have ideas please tell. This fiction and the others need you guys to give them life.**

**Please. The creativity is needed. And to be given to everyone to share in.**

**As always, Stay Awesome!**


	4. Hiatus alert

**Hey. Im gonna have to take a madatory Hiatus due to the actions of a Bitch of a Stepsister named Cheyenne.**

**She called CPS on mom. While i'm an adult now my siblings arent.**

**So you won't hear from me for a while. I'm sorry if this upsets you.**


End file.
